Two Villains is Better Than One
by princess5161dawg
Summary: In The Incredibles, my favorite movie, starring Syndrome, my favorite villain and his assistant star in this story. They obviously had a thing but it never really went anywhere. I'm going to sort of add the background of their relationship to make things clear ;) anyway we're going to delete the death of poor Syndrome and add more of his personal life in.
1. Part One

ONE

Mirage stared down at the screen of her tablet. She swiped through all of the terminated super heroes. She felt a pang of sympathy but it quickly disappeared when she remembered which side she was on. It didn't bother her to watch Syndrome torture and kill tons of good people but she wondered if it was sick not to care. She even watched Syndrome's guards send electricity, on Syndrome's command, through Mr. Incredible. Even worse was when Syndrome sent missiles at a plane that Mr. Incredible children and wife were on, and yet when Mr. Incredible was going to give Syndrome what he deserved and Mirage pushed him out of the way to save his life. Sometimes she wondered why she was on the evil side anyway. She remembered growing up and watching all of those TV shows and movies and always siding with the villain.

Syndrome paced back and forth, in thought, as she tried to locate an innocent super hero.

"You know," Mirage began. "Mr. Incredible is married to Elastagirl," she glanced at Syndrome to read his expression. It was worth it. He had his head cocked to the side and his blue eyes were confused with slight frown. He looked cute until his remark.

"Elastagirl?" His expression changed to amusement. "That's

ridiculous!" He laughed. Then his tone got a little darker. "I don't believe in love."

"Quite a statement," Mirage replied flatly.

"Look sweetheart, we all have our own perspective on things, mine is that love is just a petty waste of time." Syndrome stated.

"Apparently," Mirage bit her lip as Syndrome stepped closer to take a look at the list.

She read his face as he looked at the terminated heroes. His freckles made him look younger and more innocent but he was obviously evil and Mirage had to admit to herself that they were adorable.

That night brought rain. As Mirage stepped through the doors the guards had a flat expression, mouth locked in a forever frown. Except for a few. One of them had a slight smile and nodded at her as she walked past.

Mirage sat down in her leather rolling chair and took a sip of her coffee before scooting up to the keyboard. Mirage woke up and had to get to work at eight in the morning while Syndrome got to sleep in until whenever he wanted. He finally came strolling in around eleven.

"Lookie here," he said nodding at Mirage. "You get things done."

Mirage brushed a piece of platinum hair from her face. "Thank you, Syndrome."

A smile spread across his face just as guards dragged in the limp body of Mr. Incredible. Mirage stood up quickly and followed Syndrome, who was excitedly asking questions.

"How didja get him? Wait don't tell me..." Syndrome exclaimed. It was immature but in a cute way.

Mirage was soon noticing every detail about this boy, unknowingly. She didn't realize it until one day she caught herself thinking about the freckles under his black mask.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' She had thought, and kind of laughed it off.

She was having a date with Marvin anyway this weekend, so who cared. Marvin was a slightly emotionless person. Being with him was like a drag. They weren't dating, just friends, but he had asked her out and she didn't want to be rude, she had agreed.

TWO

It was Friday and Mirage was almost done getting ready when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She answered it quickly hoping it was the one person to save her from this agonizing date with Marvin. Unfortunately it wasn't syndrome at the door, instead it was a tall, slim guard.

"The boss will like a word with you." He said. Once again Mirage's faith was restored. '_The boss.' _She thought.

Mirage headed over to Syndrome, who was bouncing around mocking Mr. Incredible while the poor hero watched.

"Look at you!" Syndrome laughed. "Not so incredible now, huh?" He wore an evil smile.

"Syndrome?" Mirage gently interrupted. "You wanted to talk?"

"I wanted to show you how pathetic Mr. Big Shot looked." Syndrome laughed. "You also are getting a new case."

Mirage smiled. "I'd be delighted to take it." She was glad to help in any way.

"Track down Elastagirl." Syndrome amusement turned into a dark smile.

"No!" Mr. Incredible bellowed quickly.

"She has to be terminated," Syndrome shrugged.

"No!" Mr. Incredible repeated louder and tugged furiously at the metal balls and electric strands holding his arms and legs.

Syndrome began to laugh.

"Buddy, look what you've become." Mr. Incredible said weakly.

"Zip it, you fool! AND DON"T CALL ME BUDDY!" Syndrome screamed impatiently.

"Thank you, Syndrome." Mirage said in a charming tone.

"My pleasure, sweet heart." Syndrome replied and stormed off.

THREE

She sat at the table, picking at her silver fork.

"My sister is engaged to this guy I really don't like." Marvin said his deep voice.

'_Nothing like Syndrome._' Mirage thought staring off into space as Marvin talked about a man named George who was marrying his sister.

"He has a job at the hospital as a professional surgeon, makes more in a year than I could in my life, I work at the book store." Marvin said in a very **very** boring tone. Mirage could not wait to get this night over with.

"What's your career?" Marvin asked.

Mirage lightened up. This was her chance to prove to him that she was a villain so he wouldn't want her. It only takes an hour over here from the island due to the fast planes that Syndrome owns. She'd be back earlier than she had expected. Then she realized that she couldn't tell anyone about this super hero and villain business.

"It's classified." She said coldly.

"Oh I see." Marvin laughed, trying to be funny. "Well I guess I should explain more about me then. You see, the book store, owned by me, has been in the family for years."

FOUR

After dinner Mirage got on the white small plane that took her to Syndrome's island. In an hour she was back.

"How was it?" Syndrome asked.

"Horrible. He's nothing like you." She responded without thinking. Then realized what she had just said.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Syndrome challenged with a smile.

"That he's not like you?" Mirage nervously asked.

"Mm hmm." Syndrome nodded. His freckles, and his blue eyes, his cape and mask, everything about him was so perfect.

"Syndrome, I like you," She admitted. "Marvin is a drag compared to you."

Syndrome began to laugh. Now she had done it. Syndrome didn't believe in love or affection, at all.

"What is so funny?" she blushed.

"You _like _me?" There was still amusement in his tone. "Define like."

Mirage stood there, a little angry at either at him for taking this as a joke or herself for letting it slip out.

"Well I think your freckles are adorable." She admitted. "Your mask compliments you." She flipped her hair. "I love your style, terminating each super hero. I like villains, Syndrome."

"It's what I do," he said making his voice sound southern.

'_Oh my god.' _She blushed. '_That accent he does._'

"Well! That cleared things up!" Syndrome said. He's like a little kid. He's hyper.

"No it didn't." Mirage said quickly. "It just made things more complicated."

"Let me uncomplicate things for you." Syndrome stepped forward. "I think you're decent, myself, heh." I laughed a little bit when he said this. "In fact," he said putting his white gloved hand out for her. Mirage placed her hand in his glove. "I was going to ask you for dinner tonight," kissed her hand.

As she blushed she asked him, "Why didn't you say something."

"Heh, I thought you liked Marvin until tonight," He said. He didn't seem nervous at all but he was still a little amused.

Mirage's mouth dropped. "Marvin?" She choked on the word. "He's pitiful!" She laughed. She mentally slapped herself.

'Don't laugh! Keep your cool! Why do you think Syndrome cares about you? Because how you present yourself!'

He seemed to be fine with it though. In fact he looked mellow.

_'and cute' _Mirage thought to herself.

"Syndrome," she said glancing at his cheek.

"Heh, yeah?" he still was a little amused.

"You have something... right," She leaned forward and gently touched the freckles below his mask, "here." She pretended to wipe something off, even though there wasn't anything there.

"Thanks, Mirage." Syndrome said. "Now! For Mr. IncrediLoser!" He walked, like every villain does, cape gently drifting side to side, and a smug smile.

"How are _you_ holdin in?" Syndrome said pointing a finger at Mr. Incredible. "Lookie here!" He paused to laugh a little. "A fallen hero," Syndrome sneered. "Hah! You're so weak," he keep going on. "The thing with you," Syndrome's tone got darker. "Is that I used to look up to you. You were a hero, to me." he said. Boy, has that ship sailed!" Syndrome laughed. "You were and still are pathetic, and I was pathetic for thinking that you were a true hero." Syndrome slammed his fist down on a red button that sent a wave of electric through Mr. Incredible.

"Arrg!" Mr. Incredible bellowed with pain.

"Mr. Incredible," Syndrome said in a fake surprised tone. "I thought that you were," Syndrome's eyes got darker. "Mr. Incredible." He slammed down on the button once more before leaving the room.

Mirage started after him but then turned around to look at Mr. Incredible. She approached him, and felt sympathy.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What does he want?" Mr. Incredible grinded his teeth.

The sympathy disappeared.

"His childhood back." Mirage said snapped. "You broke his little heart. He was a ten year old little boy," she stabbed her finger at him. "You were his hero."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him," Mr. Incredible said sadly.

Mirage narrowed her eyes. "And you say that now? Fifteen years too late, Mr. Incredible. Mental damage is much worse than physical. He has a sick, evil mind now."

"I- I didn't want to-" Mr. Incredible was interrupted.

"Save it," Mirage snapped and left the room.

"Syndrome?" Mirage asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Syndrome made that adorable confused face that Mirage loved.

"Huh? For what?" He asked.

"Your hero turning on you, he's a bastard." Mirage stood firmly.

"You sure are special." Syndrome said this smile that made Mirage dizzy.

"Really." She sounded fascinated when she said this. "I think you're cute."

"Heh, Tell me more," Syndrome got closer.

"Do I have to?" Mirage said with a silky voice and with that she leaned in and kissed him.

This time she kept her cool.

'_Did that really just happen!?' _Mirage thought.

'_Holy shit! SCORE!' _Syndrome thought the same level of excitement.

Mirage was blushing and a few strands of hair fell in her face.

"Heh, look at you." Syndrome laughed.

Mirage felt butterflies. Everywhere. She was tingling with excitement and shock. Shock.

Mirage kissed him again. This time better. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his cape as they kissed. She felt his mask touch the bridge of her nose.

Farther away, two guards quietly talked while watching them.

"Look at boss, he's got that sexy Mirage," said one of the guards.

"Yeah, I sure wish I was him," the other one said.

"Why? He's so childish."

"He's got Mirage,"

"I wish I got Mirage," the guard said.

"I think I'm going to try and hook up with her," the other one whispered.

"So you can literally get killed?"

"Boss won't ever find out. He's off in his own little world."

"There are cameras **everywhere**!"

The next day, as usual, Syndrome came strolling out, as late as he woke up.


	2. Part Two

ONE

The next day, as usual, Syndrome came strolling out, as late as he woke up. He had a smug smile on his face as he passed by Mirage and he went immediately past the lavawall, which was the entrance to the lair, and to the giant kitchen which was completely chrome. Everything was shinning and silver. He glanced down at his notebook, glancing over the plans for Kronos today.

'Elastagirl'

He thought. He sat on the counter, in his villain costume like always, cape draped next to him just long enough to touch the heel of his white boot.

"Heh Heh." he softly laughed to himself he doodled a small image on what appeared to be Elastagirl being eaten by a shark.

"You're next," he muttered and then scribbled another of her being set on fire, and another of her being crushed.

Two guards came into the kitchen.

"Sir," One of them said.

"Just a sec," Syndrome mumbled.

"Boss, this is important," the other one said.

"God damn it! What?" Syndrome demanded.

"There's a little boy outside the base. He's a super."

Syndrome's expression changed. "What?"

"We had him cornered. We tranquilized him and now he's in captivity," the first guard explained.

"Yeah and he was saying Mr. Incredible was his _father_," the other one added.

"His _father?" _Syndrome thought it through. "This is great! It's...it's incredible!" Syndrome declared.

Meanwhile Mirage stood with the guards and monitored the boy who calls himself Dash.

Mirage obviously knew his power was speed.

'But this? Mr. Incredible's

**son**_?' _she thought as Syndrome approached.

"Good morning, Syndrome," she said brightly as he passed.

"Hiya, babe." Syndrome retorted and walked up to a guard. "Let me speak with him," he demanded. "Now."

Syndrome had gone into the room with four guards on each side.

Mirage watched nervously.

'Syndrome wouldn't kill a child. He wouldn't... would he?'

she thought to herself anxiously. _'Deep down, he's a good person, just very deep down.'_ She told herself.

Little did she know, this wasn't true.

When Syndrome came back in he looked a little annoyed with Dash. Mirage hurried over to him. "Syndrome you aren't going to kill him are you?" she asked in a pleading tone grabbing his shoulder.

He turned to her, holding the side of her face with his hand. "Of course I am, Mirage, he's a super. It's required to complete Kronos."

Mirage had a plan.

"... Good. Supers deserve to die." She thought of something quick.

"That's my girl," he put his hands on her waist and pressed his mouth to hers before leaving with his guards to plan.

TWO

That night she snuck from her bed, wrapped herself in a bathrobe, and opened the door. She ran past the computer room and secret lab, tiptoed past Syndromes bedroom, and as she past the lounge she got quieter because she could hear the guards laughing and popping open bottles of champagne.

"Boy, I'd sure to get a piece of Mirage," one of them laughed.

"Yeah, she's quite the package," another agreed.

"Shut up, you twits! Do you want the boss to hear you?" a guard rasped at them.

"Syndrome? He's asleep. It's two o clock in the morning."

"He has cameras."

"Just shut up, okay?"

Mirage crept into the room where all of Syndrome's prisoners were kept.

She hurried over to the control panel, pushed the rolling chair out of the way, and tapped the big green button. The huge metal case opened up revealing, not only Mr. Incredible, but his son Dash with him. They were being held up by the huge metal balls and the electric strands.

opened his eyes confused.

"Mirage?" he said softly.

"Stay silent, , I'm saving you and your son," Mirage said quickly and quietly.

"Aren't you on Syndrome's side?" He whispered.

Mirage felt a pang of disappointment on herself. She was a traitor. She was betraying her own side to save these weak heroes? It was too late to go back. Surely Mr. Incredible would tell Syndrome about this if she didn't free them. She just couldn't stand to see a little child killed. Kronos was a well thought, impressive plan, but killing little Dash would not be taking place in this plan.

"I am. I cannot let this happen to you or your son though. You're good people. I'm not," she felt ashamed.

"You're pretty good for doing this," Mr. Incredible pointed out.

"I'm a bad person! Mr. Incredible, if you knew what I do, you would have never even thought about saying _that." _Mirage snapped quickly.

"Are you saving us?" Dash asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't say that. You'll still have to get off the island on your own, but that shouldn't be a problem, you _are_ supers"

Mirage pushed the button and the metal balls opened and the strands of electric zapped back into the ball.

All of the sudden a voice yelled out.

"Hey!" It was too deep for Syndrome's voice.

Mirage turned to the supers. "Go now!" She hissed.

A guard grabbed her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" He bellowed.

"Be quiet! Come with me!" Mirage grabbed the guard and pulled him into a corner.

"Explain yourself," the guard ordered.

"Don't tell Syndrome," she begged. "Please."

"What were you doing?" the guard didn't answer her.

"I can't let him kill a child," Mirage whispered. "Just don't tell him, please."

"There's a price for that," the guard smiled.

"How much?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't want your money," he said.

Suddenly Mirage knew what he meant. She backed up into the control pad. "Never," she declared.

"If Syndrome found out that you _betrayed_ him..." the guard reminded her.

"Okay! okay!" she quickly said.

She stepped forwards and put one hand one the guard's shoulder. Then out of nowhere she kicked up and hit him in the stomach. Without thinking it though, she snapped his neck. She had learned intense fighting long ago, but she never thought that she would physically kill someone. She stared at his lifeless body, darkly. She felt like Syndrome. Mirage smiled and pushed the body in front of the control pad to make it look like Mr. Incredible and killed him. She realized that the footage was on a camera and she hurried into the camera room and glanced around frantically for the delete button on the camera that had witnessed everything. After deleting it she tiptoed back to her bedroom and tried to fall asleep.

Syndrome positioned his mask and walked into the main room to see guards frantically storming him with information about the dead guard.

"Sir, the supers escaped!" one of them exclaimed.

"What?" Syndrome demanded. His sleepy mood was now on the verge. He was pretty laid back, but this?

_'Well this sucks.' _Syndrome thought.

"Boss! A guard was killed!" another one yelled.

"Shut up! All of you!" Syndrome shot back at all of the guards.

Mirage got up from her chair and headed into the main room to see what all of the commotion was.

_'Things don't get loud until Syndrome wakes up.' _she thought.

"Morning Syndrome," she nodded at him.

He glanced at her. "Mirage."

"Did you hear that Mr. Incredible and his son escaped?" she asked.

"Yeah, I heard." Syndrome mumbled dreadfully.

With that Mirage felt horrible. She had brought Syndrome's spirit down _and _ruined a chunk of Kronos.

_'What the hell, Mirage!? Never __**Ever **__again! How could I do this? Poor Syndrome!' _she kicked herself around mentally.

_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' _she screamed at herself. She glanced at Syndrome, who was mumbling to himself under his breath. She couldn't hear what he was saying but it was probably like **"how could I let this happen!" **

THREE

Mirage worked extra hard that next day. She had to improve the plan. Just for Syndrome.

_'He's counting on me.' _she thought while she typed.

She glanced over at Syndrome, who looked bored as he spun in his chair and scribbled stuff in his notebook. He was mumbling about stuff to himself again.

Mirage caught herself staring but she couldn't look away. She was drawn to him. He was like a virus.

_'The good kind of virus.' _she thought with a smile.

Suddenly Syndrome glanced up. Mirage was about to look away but he already spotted her staring. She smiled a little bit. He just stared at her as if he was looking off into space and Mirage went back to work before things got awkward. But before she knew it she was bouncing up and already next to him asking about a next case. She had tracked down Elastagirl after all the hard work, reported to him, and now she wanted to seem like she wanted more work from him.

"Hah, so eager to start a case, are we?" He asked glancing over a stack of unsolved locations.

"Mmm... not really," she shrugged.

He glanced at her with a smile. "So why are you so excited to do this?"

_'God he was cute!' _

"Just wanted to talk to you for a reason," she intrigued him.

"Really," he said in a fascinated tone before putting his chin in his hand.

Mirage bit her lip and nodded.

"Well let's get you this new case," he said tossing his notebook onto the table. "You know, Mirage," he began. "I like you."

Mirage blushed. "I know," she kept her cool.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he challenged with a sinister smile.

Mirage leaned forward and kissed him.

"That," she breathed and took the folder from him.

She kissed him again, better, and then walked back to her chair.

All day she worked on this super hero until it was past her shift and she worked even more. She couldn't keep her mind off pleasing Syndrome. She had become obsessed and she hated herself for that. She didn't hate Syndrome though, she practically worshipped him.

She glanced at him one last time before packing up her things. He was playing with a pencil. Making it fly around like a plane and he threw it at one of the guards.

"Mayday! Mayday!" he screamed in a playful mood.

Two of the guards started to laugh at the guard who was hit by the pencil.

Mirage packed her papers up and giggled to herself.

As she passed by Syndrome a smug smile fit his face.

Mirage glanced at his playful blue eyes and adorable freckles.

"Great work today, babe, you're off the charts," he said to her.

"Thank you, Syndrome, I like to make you happy," Mirage said coolly.

Syndrome's grin turned into a frown. "What's that?" he asked quickly, staring at her.

"What?" she glanced around herself.

"Right here," Syndrome touched her neck lightly with his glove and then leaned in and kissed her.

She retreated because she couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my god, I was scared you were looking at my hair."

"Heh, your hair? Why? It's perfect," Syndrome complimented.

"Stop teasing," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not, you're very pretty," he said.

Mirage's eyes lightened. She stared at him and blushed.

"Thank you, Syndrome," she nodded with a smile. "You're adorable."

"Adorable? It's the freckles isn't it?" he echoed in amusement.

"Just about," she felt so immature and childish talking like this. She was usually so sophisticated. With Syndrome it was different. It felt good to act like this. It made her feel a lot younger. Like maybe in her teens.

She leaned in and kissed Syndrome. This time he slowly backed into a wall. She kissed him for a long time. She didn't realize how much time had gone by. Five whole minutes. It had felt like ten seconds.

"See you in the morning," Mirage said in a sweet tone to him.

"If I wake up," he joked.

As they parted ways she heard him mumble something to himself. He scooped up the notebook and flipped it open, his eyes glued to the page.

"Syndrome?" Mirage's voice echoed. They were about ten feet apart.

He looked up from the book to her. "Yeah?"

"Good night," she said thoughtfully.

"You too," he nodded and they both left.

She had done it. Her romantic interest was a super villain. She liked it this way.


	3. Part Three

ONE

Mirage sat in the car, low profile, watching Elastagirl. Elastagirl had pulled into a drugstore parking lot and she was on the phone. She unbuckled and got out of the car, still on the phone. Mirage stepped out of her car and pretended to walk past Elastagirl in the parking lot.

"Yeah, I sure do," Elastagirl sighed. "Maybe... listen, Rita, I have kids and a husband now, I don't think I can do it anymore."

Mirage tuned in and then scribbled down what she had said on a notepad. Then turned into the store, following Elastagirl.

Elastagirl had been observed enough to be known as Helen Parr. Mirage had been working on this case for a while, but had made progress more quickly than any other case she had ever taken.

Helen stood in the frozen section for a moment before grabbing the milk.

Mirage stayed a few aisles back, near the drugs. She glanced at a bottle of pills and recognized it. She realized she had seen one similar to it at Syndrome's base. She gazed back over to Helen to try and listen to the conversation.

"I don't think my suit still fits!" she simpered with amusement. "Anyway, sorry, Rita, I can't do it. I have kids, I can't risk this, I'm sorry."

Mirage jotted that down and looked at the bottle again. It was ADHD medication. She noticed two other bottles that looked familiar. One was OCD and the other was common cold medicine. Mirage has seen these all over the base.

_'Were these drugs the guards'?' Were they... Syndromes?' Whatever, no big deal.' _Mirage tossed the bottle back onto the shelf and walked through the parking lot. After climbing into her car she gave the boss a call.

"Hello? Have you got anything?" Syndrome answered anxiously.

"Yes," Mirage giggled.

"What?" Syndrome demanded excitedly. Mirage heard a guard talk in the background. "Shut up!" Syndrome screamed.

Mirage laughed a little bit.

"Not you, Mirage, heh," he laughed.

"Elastagirl knows another super who is trying to convince her to secretly fight crime," Mirage explained.

"Anything else?" Syndrome asked. He seemed pleased.

"She's buying milk," Mirage joked.

"What?" Syndrome sounded confused.

"Forget it, Syndrome, I'm on my way back now."

"Okayyyy, sweetheart, hurry," he hung up.

TWO

Mirage sat in the cart that trailed along the tracks until it led up to the base. Stepping out, Syndrome approached excitedly.

"Here's everything you need to know," Mirage said thrusting some notes at him.

"Perfect," he said glancing over them, then back up at her.

For a second he looked like he was going to kiss her but a guard interrupted their potential moment.

"Sir, have you collected anything on Elastagirl?" the guard asked hopefully looking at the notes.

"Shut up, get back to work!" Syndrome angrily snapped.

Mirage laughed silently to herself and went to her assigned room. Tossing her bag onto the bed she pulled her top and searched the drawers for her night gown.

_'Where was it?' _

She glanced around. There was a loud knock on her door.

"Just a second!" Mirage called and frantically searched for a shirt.

"Mirage?" It was Syndrome.

_'Shit! Shit! Shit!' _Mirage thought and glanced around.

"Hang on, Syn."

"Okayyyy but I'm getting kinda tired of standing, babe."

She just pulled on the one she had on before. Opening the door quickly she smiled and fixed her hair a little.

"I have another case for you," he smiled, his blue eyes had lightened at the sight of Mirage. "What's that?" he nodded at a poster she had in her room.

"Oh," Mirage glanced over. Her room had been so dull she decorated a little bit. She had one poster of Doctor Doom, an amazing super villain, and another one of Mr. Incredible, but in sharpie, devil horns and a mustache. She had done that when she was ten, and laughed at it now for keeping it all of these years.

"Doctor Doom? He's my idol." Syndrome grinned. "When I found out that evil was my specialty, I worshipped Doctor Doom."

"And The Joker?" Mirage challenged.

"Yes!" Syndrome bounced up excitedly. He glanced at the Mr. Incredible poster and laughed. "Hah! I used to do that all of the time!"

Mirage stared at it for a second until Syndrome moved to her side.

"Except for the posters I screwed with were more gory," he added a little more darkly. "Did you play video games too?"

"Uh, not really," Mirage simpered.

"I did. Ugh I'm such a geek! Super heroes? Video games? Comic Books? Screw me," Syndrome said.

"No you are _so _cute! You are the more adorable _geek _I've ever met." Mirage laughed a little bit.

Syndrome gazed at her with a sinister grin and a raised eye brow. "I know, hah."

Mirage kissed his cheek, right on the freckles, and opened her drawer to pull out her night gown while Syndrome amusingly observed the graffiti on Mr. Incredible's face.

Syndrome glanced over his shoulder. "You goin to bed?"

"Yeah," Mirage yawned.

"It's only midnight, the guards and I were going to watch the game, don't you wanna come?" Syndrome asked.

It was a hard offer to turn down.

"I'm sorry, Syn, I'm really tired," she shrugged. "I'm such a dork."

Syndrome rolled his eyes but smiled, "night."

"Good night."


End file.
